


Punishment

by winterfalls42



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: M/M, 一咪咪水仙, 失禁提及, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 警告：触手、水仙、失禁提及！！！巨短！！！OOC！！！只是为了日裘花！！！电影设定！克里人原来是蓝皮肤，但是因为和其他种族杂交导致后代的肤色出现不同。这里用了电影设定的肤色，所以魔改罗格不是纯血统的克里人。被雷到的话很抱歉！





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：触手、水仙、失禁提及！！！  
> 巨短！！！OOC！！！  
> 只是为了日裘花！！！  
> 电影设定！克里人原来是蓝皮肤，但是因为和其他种族杂交导致后代的肤色出现不同。这里用了电影设定的肤色，所以魔改罗格不是纯血统的克里人。  
> 被雷到的话很抱歉！

“你失败了。”

至高智慧的声音充满威严，罗格几不可见地颤抖了一下。

“……我为我的失败感到羞愧。”他跪在地上，深深地低着头。

即使这是他的精神世界，罗格依然看不清楚至高智慧的形象。弗斯——卡罗尔猜错了，他从来没有敬重自己的父兄超过自己。米涅瓦说他这种自负的人只能看见自己，但现在，他所见只有同克里科技如出一辙的机械触手。

“你应该知道失败者的下场。失败者必须接受惩罚。”原先飘渺迷幻、雌雄莫辨的声音开始清晰起来，渐渐变得像一个男性的嗓音，像是——罗格自己。

罗格微微抬起头，双眼向上看去，那个正向他走来的男人，穿着低等的地球人才会穿的制服，却有一张和自己一模一样的面孔。

米涅瓦是对的，罗格看见的从来都是自己。

数不清的触手从至高智慧脚下伸出来，缠上罗格的大腿，将他紧紧固定在原地。

“像你这样自大的人，死亡并不是最好的惩罚，”至高智慧轻佻地笑着，解开西装扣子，脱下外套和领带，上身只留了一件白衬衫，“羞辱才是。”

 

他的制服在触手的影响下轻易地屈服，很快便打开了一个个小口，好让机械触手顺着这些小口滑进去。几条触手分泌出湿润的粘液，经过罗格光裸的皮肤，然后捅进他身后的穴口里。

“唔！”罗格皱起眉头，挣扎着想要起身，却被更多的触手放倒在地上。

“你的母亲是个杂种，你的父亲是个半血克里人，而你是杂种生下的杂种，”至高智慧在罗格身边蹲下来，一手捏住他的下巴，“这样一副低等的身体——只有眼睛还算美观。”

触手涌上他的脸颊，罗格瞪大了双眼，却只能让至高智慧露出更为轻蔑的笑容。

“你甚至不如那个地球人。”

 

触手开始在罗格的甬道里戳刺，触手顶端带有的细微电流被敏感的内壁放大，罗格忍不住夹紧双腿，但很快又被几条略粗一些的触手拉开，摆成一个羞耻又不堪的姿势。

一条细小的触手带着小小的电火花爬上他的阴茎，罗格倒吸了一口气，咬着牙不让呻吟声溢出来。触手一边撸动着他的欲望，一边微微收紧又松开，不断重复，带电的顶端不时扫过正流着前液的龟头。与此同时，体内的触手加快了抽插的速度和幅度，深深捅入，又全数抽出。几次几乎要捅到那个点上，却又堪堪只是擦过。罗格被悬吊在高潮的边缘，很快便浑身发软，只能不停喘息。很快，后穴中流出的就不仅只是触手分泌的粘液了。

“停。”

随着至高智慧简短的命令，所有触手在顷刻间便离开了罗格的身体。罗格刚刚才接近顶峰，此刻却生生坠入谷底。他的后穴瘙痒难耐，只能自己在地上无力地扭动着身体，一只手死死攀着光滑的地面，另一只手向自己的阴茎伸去，企图自己填满欲望的沟壑。

“我说过你可以动了吗？”至高智慧冷漠地站起身，用脚踢开罗格放在腰带上的手。四条触手听话地从地上钻出来，缠在罗格的四肢上，将他翻过身来，脸贴着地，双手绑在背后，双腿屈跪在地上，屁股高高翘起，流着透明液体的后穴在冰凉的空气中微微颤抖，一张一合。

“我们都清楚你将自己的尊严与骄傲看得有多重，”至高智慧将两根手指捅进他的后穴，毫不留情地狠狠搅动了一番，“现在它们全都将变得一文不值。”

他只匆匆开拓了一下，甚至没费心用三根手指，便握着阴茎操了进去。他干得又重又狠，罗格却用近乎被撕裂的后穴感受到了疼痛以外的快感。指挥官裸露在空气中的阴茎又重新硬挺起来，随着身后人的动作摇晃着，可怜地流下几滴液体。

“你感觉到了吗？”至高智慧的声音又变得虚幻起来，像他自己，却又不是，“你还会从这样低贱的方式——这种，原始的交媾之中得到快感。”

那个幻象贴着罗格的背，伸出手去，掐住他的脖子，另一只手则在他的腰线肆虐。罗格颤抖着，下意识为对方的动作而暗自兴奋。

“看看你，你真的喜欢被杂种操，对吧？甚至只要能被操，连后面插入的是什么东西都不在乎了。”

这是至高智慧对他说的话吗？抑或是潜意识在作祟？罗格还没有让自己清醒过来，便被剧烈的快感席卷，脑海中只剩一片混沌。

他轻微地抽搐起来，射在地上。

 

 

那个具象体在他身体里射了四次之后，才缓缓将阴茎抽出来，依然是一副西装革履的样子，连发型都没有乱。而一向趾高气昂的指挥官被操干得一塌糊涂，就像一个廉价的妓女，被嫖客抛弃在脏乱的街头。

“我希望你能得到一些教训，指挥官。”至高智慧说道。

那个穿着西装的罗格走到不远处的一把椅子边坐下，而罗格倒在自己的体液上，身上布满淤痕，精液和粘液从合不拢的小穴潺潺流出。

“不要太着迷了。”至高智慧嘲弄道。

指挥官似乎是想起了之前的事，他那红肿的阴茎抖了抖，淡黄色的液体溅在地板上。

 

他失禁了。

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 日裘花太开心了！


End file.
